Will You Be My Valentine?
by Remus'gal
Summary: It's Valentines day at Hogwarts! And Luna's gotten a secret Valentine. She's Hoping it from Harry, But it's really from Neville... Oneshot LunaHarry, LunaNeville


Ok, so I just thought this up while I was looking at some fan art. I love this idea, though.

Yes, It's mushy, but don't we all love mush? I had fun writing this -!

All characters belong to J.K Rowling.

Disclaimer: I'm not REALLY sticking to the story, because it's after the hbp but there at Hogwarts... It's just a cute one shot, so leave me alone!

Will You Be My Valentine?

It was February 14 at Hogwarts, and love was in the air. Luna sat at an end of a table, miserably. Valentines day had always been her least favourite holiday, and you couldn't blame her. She didn't mind it when she was younger, with mum. Mum always made things pleasurable for Luna. She missed her.

Neville stared over at Luna, sitting alone. He had liked her for a long time now. He just had to tell her, somehow...

" Isn't Valentines day the most wonderful day of the year?" sighed Lavendar Brown, lovingly as a few of the Gryffindor girls walked down the hall.

" Who are you giving your valentine too, Lavendar?"asked Pavarti.

" Ron, I just _have_ to get him back!" she sighed desperately "I've tried other guys, but none of them is like him..."

Hermione and Ron headed down the hall, hand in hand. Just as they passed Lavender, Hermione whispered something into her ear.

" Sorry to burst your bubble, but _Won -Won_ belongs to me now." she giggled and let Ron hold her in his arms.

Lavendar gazed longingly at the two, as Ron swung her around talking and making jokes. He had a huge smile on his face. He looked so much happier with Hermione, than he did with her. Lavendar now knew that the connection between Ron and herself wasn't love, but lust.

Harry sat at one of the tables, ignoring all the commotion which was around him. He noticed Luna sitting at a table, alone. He went to over to sit next to her.

" Hi, Luna." Luna's heart skipped a beat. This always happened when _he_ talked to her. But why was he talking to her on Valentines day? Shouldn't he be spending the day with his friends? Luna then saw Ron and Hermione laughing and giving each other a sweet kiss. Harry mustn't of liked that too much. His two best friends falling for each other?

" Hi Harry." Luna smiled for the first time all day.

" Do like Valentines day?" Harry asked as he looked in her eyes. Luna wasn't sure how to answer. What if she said no, and he went away? Luna made a Decision.

"No, I hate it." Harry smiled at her. He had a look of relief on his face. Luna's heart did a flutter when he smiled at her.

"Finally," he sighed "I'm not the only one who hates it. I mean, it's so pointless..."

" Well, that isn't really why I don't like it." Luna mentally kicked herself, why would he care about her opinion? No one else did, so why should he? " It's more the fact that I think of Mum when it's valentines day, and it makes me sad to think about her. To deliver your emotions to someone over a piece of paper seems silly."

"Exactly." Harry agreed " I feel like all the love in the world has been taken away from me and I see everyone else having love, and it makes me feel alone..."

" Well, I think that you may have one person-" Luna hesitated " You have me."

Luna came closer to him. She had waited for this moment ever since she had laid eyes on him. She gazed her blue eyes upon his striking green ones. He came close to her ear.

"I have and will always love you." He placed his hand on her cheek, which had now turned pink. Their lips touched softly. They had never felt more loved then they ever had and-

Luna woke up. It had been a dream. A dream that she had had so many times. Harry was still sitting alone at the table opposite her. She had to talk to him. Just to hear his voice.

" Hello Harry." Luna stood patiently waiting for him to respond. He looked up at her.

"Hi Luna." He had a piece of parchment in front of him.

" What's that?" Asked Luna, referring to the piece of parchment in front of him.

Harry hesitated. He hid the parchment into his bag. " It's nothing."

Luna thought this was quiet odd behavior for Harry, but she would say no more.

" I really don't like Valentines day," Harry said. Luna was pretty proud of herself for predicting his thoughts towards Valentines day. Luna nodded her head in agreement.

" Are you going to give a Valentine to anyone?" Luna asked hopefully.

Harry glanced over his bag where he had placed the piece of parchment "I think I will."

He smiled at Luna and got out of his seat "Best be off, then. It's been lovely talking to you." Luna felt that he didn't mean that, but the way he said it, seemed so convincing... "Bye, Luna!" she waved at him as he headed out of the hall.

Just as Harry came out, Ginny came running in.

" Luna!" She squealed "Where have you been today?"

Luna was starting to get spacey again " I've just been...caught up in my dreams..."

Ginny gave Luna a strange and confused look " Ok... You would not believe how many Valentines that I've gotten today! It's insane! I'm sure you've gotten -

"I haven't gotten any." Luna looked down at her feet " are you really surprised?"

Ginny didn't say anything. Just as she was opening her mouth to day something after a long pause, the room went dark.

There were lights everywhere and song began to break the silence.

_My heart melts whenever I see her face,_

_Her Radish earrings and her necklace,_

_are signs of who she is, talent, beauty_

_To love her is my profound duty,_

_to kiss her I'd only dream to do,_

_Maybe somehow, my dream will come true_

_(Spoken)Luna Lovegood, I'm in love you_

Beautiful music accompanied the song. A rose drifted from a spell which was held in her hands. Attached to the rose was a piece of parchment, the same piece of parchment that Harry had had. Inside the parchment it read:

_Dear Miss Lovegood,_

_The Rose, the flower of love. This is what you resemble to me, love. You are no ordinary witch. You are my Luna, my Rose. You are a special kind of magic, you cast a spell of love upon me. Be my Valentine and I will be forever yours._

_Love,_

_Your Secret Admirer_

Luna was amazed. Was this one of her fantasy dreams again? Did Harry really send her the nicest Valentine of the day? Luna needed to make sure. She turned to Ginny.

"Pinch me." she ordered.

Ginny looked at her oddly. "Pinch you? Why?"

" I need to know whether this is a dream!" Luna laughed as she said this.

"You asked for it." Ginny took Luna's arm and pinched it hard.

" Ow..." Luna whined as Ginny chuckled. " It's no dream.." Luna smiled. Harry _was _in love with her.

" Who do you think it is?" asked Ginny

" I _know_ who it is!" Luna was getting very excited now. "It's Harry!"

Ginny looked down at her feet. Luna was never sure about anything like she was now about this. Ginny was afraid that Harry used her. Saying she would die, making up excuses just to get rid of her. To get rid of her, so then he could give it a go with Luna. Silent tears began to shed down her face. The one boy she wanted a Valentine from, the one she didn't get; but was given to her best friend. Luna looked worried.

" Ginny," Luna said sympathetically "What's wrong?"

Ginny knew that Luna liked Harry just as much as she did, maybe more. The day of the Christmas party last year, she was so...happy. Ginny knew she had to let go.

" I'm- just- happy-for- you." Ginny gave Luna a soft smile.

Neville was waiting behind the wall for Luna to realize how he felt. He heard everything she was saying. She was in love with Harry, along with everyone else that he liked. Neville decided he'd just walk away.

" You go Luna, make his dream come true. _Kiss him._" Neville could hear Ginny saying. He couldn't take it. He caught up to Luna. He tapped her on the shoulder.

" Luna." He was out of breath.

" Oh, Hi Neville!" She was beaming, like she never had. Neville knew it was because she was about to kiss " _the boy who lived" _

" The Valentine, It was me who gave it to you."

Luna stopped beaming. " Neville, you have to be mistaken. I _saw_ Harry with that parchment, j-just this morning."

"I know you did. I had to get Harry to jinx it for me, I couldn't get the spell right."

Luna looked a mess. Things just kept getting worse, when everything seemed perfect. "No, It was Harry! If it was you then prove it!"

Neville didn't know what to do. He wasn't going to give up that easily.

Luna stood there, on the verge of tears, waiting to see what her supposed "Valentine" was going to do. Neville looked at her. He held her and swung her down like they were dancing and kissed her softly. He stopped and looked at her. Luna had never felt this. Not in real life. Only in fantasies, only in imaginary dreams. Luna brought herself to her feet and she wrapped her arms around Neville's neck and up through his hair. She kissed him one more time, only this time, much more passionately. She was remembering times that had had so much meaning to her. Her memories came back: Her Mum dead, The day she met Harry and Neville on the train, the department of mysteries, Dumbledore's funeral( she remembered crying into Neville's shoulder). She broke the kiss and smiled softly at him. Their love was meant to be. She just could never see it.

" So, you still haven't answered my question." Neville smiled warmly at her "Will you be my Valentine?

Luna smiled and whispered: "For Life."

**End **


End file.
